Beyond the Veil
by is this wiener loaded
Summary: Lily and James have been dead a long time. They now reside in a nice little semi in the afterlife, lodgers of Death. When their former school friends turn up, is there enough room for everyone?


Death slatted the potato dish down on the table and shoved it towards Remus. He eyed it suspiciously as Death went back to the kitchen to get the peas.

_Is he always like that?_ Remus mouthed to Sirius while Death's back was turned. Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Would you pass the broccoli?" Lily said politely, glancing anxiously at Death's back. James picked up the plate and Lily took it, serving herself then giving the rest to Sirius. Death came back in with the peas and some mint sauce and practically dropped them onto the centre of the table.

"Right, that's it," Sirius said impatiently, throwing his knife and fork onto his plate with a clatter.

"What?" Death said, glaring at him defiantly.

"You've got a right one on you today," Sirius said. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Death sniffed. And he picked up his cutlery and began to eat. Remus, Lily and James exchanged glances.

"Come off it," Sirius snorted. "You've been in a crap mood since Moony got here."

"Have not," Death said, and stuffed more turkey in his mouth.

"Look, if I'm making you uncomfortable I can just go and eat in the other room," Remus said, looking slightly wounded.

"Don't be silly," Lily scalded him. Death said nothing.

They ate in silence, Sirius finally picking his knife and fork up and continuing with the meal. There was a definite atmosphere, but nobody dared speak. They never did when Death was in one of his moods.

After they finished the meal, Lily offered to help with the washing up, and Remus, James and Sirius sat at the table finishing their wine.

"It's because I'm here, isn't it," Remus said miserably.

"Don't be daft, mate," James said.

"Well he clearly doesn't like me very much."

"He's not used to new people, Moony," Sirius said confidently. "He'll come round."

Remus looked thoroughly unconvinced. He'd been there for a week already, and Death had had a strop on the whole time. James had assured him that it would only be temporary, but so far nothing had changed.

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Remus volunteered.

Simultaneously, James and Sirius drew in sharp breaths and shook their heads.

"Not a good idea, mate," James said. "Dumbledore tried to reason with him when he turned up, but Death wasn't having any of it. Now Dumbledore's living with his family instead."

Remus looked at him nervously. "Will I have to move out?" he said, his eyes wide.

"I shouldn't think so," Sirius said, leaning back and putting his feet on the table. "It'll be fine."

Death reappeared from the kitchen and asked, in the voice of someone who is clearly thoroughly unimpressed, "Does anyone want cake?"

"No thanks," they chorused, false grins plastered onto their nervous faces. Death narrowed his eyes, and went back in the kitchen.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said, letting out a low whistle.

"D'you think he knew we were talking about him?" Remus said, nervous again.

"Almost certainly," said Sirius.

Lily stood up and began gathering up the sauce pot and stray peas that had found their way onto the table. She tutted at the stains they had left on Death's new table cloth.

"Why's he so arsey anyway?" James asked, taking a backward glance at the kitchen.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Isn't it obvious?"

The others stared at him blankly.

"He's hacked off coz he's got to sleep downstairs. Lily made him give Remus his room."

"No I didn't!" Lily shouted, incredulous. Death's head appeared around the door frame again, and they all fell silent.

"Is there a problem?" he said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"You tell us," James said.

"Don't start," Lily warned, but Death let out a hefty sigh, his jaw set, and put his hands on his hips.

"Nothing's the matter," he said. "I'm just a bit tired, is all."

"You must be bloody tired to have a mard on you like this," James observed.

"Well I didn't get any sleep."

"What, none at all? Why not?" Lily asked, clearly concerned. James rolled his eyes. "Is it the traffic noise in the front room? You really should get double glazing you know, I've been saying it for years."

"No, the _traffic_ noise isn't a problem."

"Well what is it then?" Lily looked completely bemused.

Just then, Peter emerged from the front room, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily. "Have I missed lunch?" he asked nervously. "I'm so tired lately. And I think I'm coming down with something. James, will you look at my tonsils? I think they're swollen. And my nose is blocked completely, have you got any tissues?"

James and Sirius grinned at each other. "Were you snoring last night, Wormtail?"

Peter looked sheepish.

Death scowled, turned on his heel, and stormed back into the kitchen to finish the washing up.


End file.
